Roadskipper
The Roadskipper, or Road Skipper, is an Ostrich type Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. It is part of the 1/24 scale Zoids line, being one of the few standard Zoids model kits to not be 1/72. Overview The Roadskipper was originally introduced when the Republic was driven into the central mountain range by the first Death Saurers. The Empire made small-scale Zoids for combat in these areas in response to their guerrilla warfare tactics—the Roadskipper, in particular, was a rival to the high-speed Battlerover, the two being of similar size, speed, and overall capability. Battle Story Appearances is on the left).]] The Roadskipper was one of many small-scale Zoids the Empire used to pursue and attack the Republic in the Central Continent mountain range during ZAC 2045. It appears to be very hardy, operating in harsh/snowy conditions and even swimming while carrying a pilot at one point. Notably, it saw service as part of an Empire plan to kidnap President Helic. Captain Franz, bitter about his subordinates getting killed in a Republic ambush, volunteered to sneak into the Republic as a spy, meeting up with a Roadskipper he'd smuggled into a Republic base when the real Helic was visiting—up until then, he'd been using body doubles to confound Empire attempts to capture him. His attempt to grab Helic and run proved mostly-successful, other than him taking a bullet to his shoulder, until Rosa, one of the President's bodyguards (and Helic's future wife) caught up to his slowed Roadskipper using her Battlerover. The two clashed swords, as she knew the Battlerover would lose in a firefight, and thanks to Franz's wounded arm, Rosa and her Battlerover proved victorious, and the President went back to the war effort with her at his side. Franz himself survived, Rosa giving him a chance to abandon his mission and flee rather than killing him outright. Media Manga The Roadskipper made a short appearance in the first CC Manga. Its role in the manga was when it almost accidently ran over Van. Like the later Battlerover this Zoid was modifeid for civilian use. Models Old Japanese Release Road Skipper is one of the first trhee 24scale Zoids released, in 1987. It is larger than a Power Up 1000, even if it is a wind up with a simple building. The pilot wear an armor making think of a Star Wars clone trooper. Zelve The Road Skipper was released in the Zelve line as Zeeva0, making it one of the more oddly-named Zoids in existence. It sported a different color scheme, featuring metal flake red armor, and the pilot required painting/assembly. The labels are also not stickers like the Zoids, but water decals. It is the same thing on the Wave version. Wave The Roadskipper was reissued by Wave. It is generally identical to the original, with one noticeable change: the clear blue "lens" piece is instead clear orange. Related Pages Battlerover Being similar of similar size/capability and opposite faction, the Roadskipper and Battlerover were rivals. Pilots saw them as equals, with the person at the controls making the difference when their paths crossed. Deathpion is a Zenevas Zoid with a some what similer role play but much more powerful. Trivia * Unlike the Battlerover (which also made an appearance in the manga) the Zoids armor and shape are relativly consistant with its Battle Story version. * The Zoid was modifeid for civilian use, just like the Battlerover the Zoid made an excellent for every day use. Category:Zoids Category:1/24 Scale Zoids